


gamquius pwp im tired dude

by cherryblod (consultantTetrad)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Biological Imperative, Biting, Bruises, Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Fertilization, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Sex, Switching, Trolls in Heat, lots of cum thanks, obviously, pre-ovi shenanigans basically, those last tags need to be added i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantTetrad/pseuds/cherryblod
Summary: *van darkholme voice* fuck you





	1. gamquius pwp im tired dude


    A troll sits in the dark of an otherwise empty room, looking over logs on his phone. Equius had been speaking on and off with a “friend”, if they could even be called that. Wants and weaknesses had been exchanged, both parties now having a staggering amount of revealing information about the other. Equius judges himself for even thinking of divulging that much about himself. The fact that he ended up doing it and is currently reading him doing it makes him mentally beat himself up. Not like that would do anything, there wasn’t any chance of turning back; any possibility of returning their relationship to how it was before had vaporized with their agreement on this arrangement. He dims the screen and puts the device away, trying not to think too hard.
    
    It’s only a matter of time before the troll of the hour made it into the room, a fair amount of whimsy in his step. He closes the door behind him, eyes on the one sitting on the mattress. He suggestively waggles his brows before the disapproving glare from Equius makes him drop it. Poor guy, he was only trying to have his own light brighten the mood as usual. Gamzee was always trying to make Equius smile whenever he was around, in whatever way came to him. How or why he’d contrive these ideas was a mystery. ~~The inner mechanisms of his mind are an enigma~~. Either way this attempt was a bust, as it always was.
    
    “C’mooon, Equius. You can’t be acting like just smiling at you is dirty when we’re literally gonna fuck.”
    
    Ok, yeah, he was gonna wince at that. Slightly. No matter how much people call him out on his own perversity he was never going to get used to it. The hypocrisy was enough to kill.
    
    “As I’ve said, I can’t help these urges. These impulses are programmed into my biology. There’s no way I can help feeling like this,” the blueblood spits. There’s really no need to be defensive now, of all times. But alas he gets extremely protective at the slightest provocation.
    
    “You’re making it sound like you don’t want it. Which I know is total bullshit, ponyboy.” 
    
    “You’re irritating me, highblood.”
    
    “It’s ‘cause you need to be taken down a notch, Eq.”
    
    “I don’t.”
    
    “Yeah you do.”
    
    “No.
    
    “Yeah.” “No.” “Yes.” “ _No._ ” “Yeeeeaaah.” “No.” “Shut your mouth, Equius.”
    
    “That’s enough. Just. Get over here.”
    
    Gamzee grins, obliging and contentedly seating himself in his lap. Equius brings him in closer, by his hips, and looks over his face. He was actually doing this, huh. The realization hit him a bit late, but better now than never. Equius holds him in place by his lower back and fondles the other’s chest however softly he can, feeling the shape of his body underneath the thin layer of shirt separating his torso from his hand. He can sense Gamzee tremoring under him with every muted hitch of his breath.
    
    Gamzee opens his mouth to say something, but Equius beats him to it, briefly thumbing over his clothed nipples. The receiving purpleblood holds onto the other by the areas between his shoulders and his neck, squeezing for support. He rolls up his shirt, making Gamzee tremble from the sudden exposure, and takes both of his nipples between his fingers, working and tweaking them to make Gamzee spill these little noises and whines for which he’d soon develop an addiction. His hands are far from being gentle, twisting and pinching Gamzee underneath his grasp and making the other arch his back in pleasure. Nails dig into the nape of his neck, wordless communication showing Equius how good he was feeling. 
    
    He soon allows for a small break in the torment, softening his tweaking on one side and releasing the other, replacing it with his mouth on his chest. It was by this point that Gamzee couldn’t help but put a hand down his pants, rubbing himself off as the oral stimulation began. The other sucks and bites at him, switching between the two at random. This keeps the highblood on edge, not knowing when pleasure would turn to pain and back again. He releases and does this to his other nipple, keeping the other one occupied with his hand. Gamzee gets closer and closer, feeling his legs tighten up and his feet straighten out behind Equius, lower body not touching the ground considering the position in which he was held. Bruises mar the whole of Gamzee’s chest, leaving his head tilted back weakly as he came to his first orgasm.
    
    His nook throbs, and he knows that’s where he needs Equius’ tongue next. He removes his pants himself, his body begging for him to do it, already seeping plenty of purple from foreplay. Equius has him on his back, not caring if he had himself propped up to watch. His arms grip the other’s thighs, one wrapped around for support and the other pinning a thigh down to keep him spread.
    
    His tongue laps its way through each of his folds, making its way to the highblood’s deepest parts without actually initiating any penetration. Equius elects to ignore the growing purple length cropping up above him, or at least make an effort to not let it distract him. That wasn’t part of their arrangement. Still, it was nice seeing Gamzee getting aroused like this, knowing the purpleblood was obviously trying to subdue his own moaning. Signaled by highblood’s bucking his hips and wrapping his legs around him, he gives him what he really wants. He parts from his nook to breathe, making Gamzee flinch from the absence of stimulation, before bringing his mouth back onto the other’s clit, overloading him with forceful licking and sucking, ramping up the pressure placed onto the other’s crotch.
    
    “F-Fuck, dude. W-wait, please…”
    
    Yes, that was it. That’s the reaction he was looking for. Equius’ heart rate rises, feeling a slight power high from making Makara into this quivering, drippy mess. He gives him what he wants and brutalizes the sensitive region, helping him along with a few fingers rubbing into his entrance, jerking him off from the inside. If anyone was able to take this, it’d be Gamzee, yet the effects of Equius indulging him were making themselves dramatically apparent, his body only barely being able to process the brute force exerted onto it, and then some. Gamzee’s verbal requests hushed to mere whispers while his moans grew into full-on cries.
    
    Equius felt the highblood’s legs tighten around him, his upper torso taken into a restrictive coil as Gamzee rolled out his orgasms. The bottom pinched at his nipple and blocked his mouth with his forearm, his body aching for more pleasuring. He’s left there panting, unable to fathom how this could even be a precursor to what would come if this was just oral. He absentmindedly pets Equius’ head, smoothing his hair out with his palm, mind rendered blank by any remaining aftershocks.
    
    Eventually the grip around him loosens and he’s able to wipe off any extra cum left on his face. Equius looks kind of meekly up at Gamzee. He wasn’t trying to be mean to him or anything, he only intended to make him feel good. And that would entail a decent amount of force, considering he’d want that same level of intensity himself. It’d only make sense for Gamzee to want it like this. Their body types were pretty similar, after all. Gamzee straightens up and seats himself, and Equius follows suit.
    
    Now that he’s seated up, it’s much more easy to see the condition the blueblood’s body is in.
    
    “Oh, god, I’m sorry. I haven’t been doing anything. I just kinda got lost in it, you’re really, _really_ good, I— Shit.”
    
    Equius sighs quietly. It was hard to read this guy’s mood. He’s got his mouth covered with his hand, lowering it to reveal an unfamiliar expression. Is that…? He’s smiling. That’s an honest to god smile, isn’t it. Why it happened now of all times, Gamzee didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care. The strange bliss from finally having him stop his scowling was great, soon enough he broke into a grin of his own. Hah, Equius smiling. _Imagine that._
    
    “... But anyways, take those off. Lemme help you out.”
    
    
    
     —
    
    Having himself finally be visible to Gamzee was enough to have him leak pre, his semi-hard cock twitching a bit in his hold. He pumps his length slowly but firmly, paining him with an agonizingly slow buildup. It’s not all bad on Equius’ part, though. Gamzee treats him by taking his tip into his mouth, lapping and sucking at his head. Equius whines from the pressure. He’s desperately wanting to feel Gamzee’s lips further down his shaft, to have his mouth all over him. He was practically dying for it, his mind flooding with need.
    
    “You’re gonna give me a lot, promise?” Gamzee’s stroking increases in speed, trying to coax out a few more flustered words from the Zahhak before getting to work.
    
    Equius looks off to the side away from him, unable to look at the other while he was this aroused. Attempting to seem aloof but obviously failing, his mutters are quiet, “... As much as you want.”
    
    “Is that so?” 
    
    That was a good enough answer for him. He teases him with a long, drawn out lick from base to tip. This elicits another depraved noise from Equius, much to his enjoyment. He swallows down his length and claws into his thigh. He knew him, and knew he definitely was up for a bit of pain here and there. The pleasure from Gamzee relentlessly tonguing the base of his bulge was immense, only intensified by the fact that he didn’t have any real prior stimulation to build up to this. He feebly rests his legs onto the other’s shoulders, leaving him to work at his bulge. 
    
    His lips feel like magic against him. Gamzee rubs and strokes him off with the delicate insides of his mouth. Inside his mouth is surprisingly cool, him being of a higher blood type than Equius. Still, he feels as though he’s melting into the highblood’s tongue, his movements being smooth and whelming with a torturous relentlessness, taking him in deeper with each bob of his head. Gamzee continues with the hellish oral stimulation, sucking him off, increasing his tightness. He’s dangerously close, Gamzee takes him into the back of his throat and swallows down the first of his material. 
    
    He slowly slides himself off of him, looking over the engorged mass before him. His cock was still dripping... Nice. Gamzee licks what remains of him off his lips. _Now_ things were even, both of them were worked up. He rolls over onto his stomach and raises his hips, immediately making his lower half available for the other. Equius almost felt bad for having to pass up the eye candy in exchange for getting both of what they really wanted. _Almost._ He props Gamzee’s butt up by situating his knees underneath his pelvis, taking his hips into his hands with a firm grip. 
    
    The initial penetration is followed by an audible mixed moan from the both of them. Gamzee struggled to make room for him, even being as warmed up and wet as he was. With a few more thrusts his body begins to metabolize the sizable bulge inside of him, adjusting to his size, adjusting to his strength. Equius worked himself off with Gamzee’s wetness, making the other cry out in forms and intensities he hadn’t before.
    
    The need to feel the same squirting in his mouth against his cervix was unbearable. He pushes back against Equius’ cock, desperate to work him off with his nook to get the blueblood to cum as he needed him to. He just needed to be at the complete mercy of the other. Once the pumping and filling has him close enough, he seats himself back in Equius’ lap, taking him in while facing him this time.
    
    Back in the position they started off in, Equius grinds his length into the other, pushing and pulling Gamzee’s weight to press himself into him, repeating the same hellish process of pushing the highblood’s body to its absolute limit. No one but him could take this, and his physicality was only barely getting by. Bulge and nook juices slickened both their laps, increasing the force at which Equius could bury himself into Gamzee. 
    
    The extent of the purpleblood’s sounds dwindled to mere whimpers as he could feel the stamina being sapped out of his body, his legs shaking from being dominated by a troll of this size. Gamzee soon feels the powerful streams of cum he lusted for gush into his depths, pouring into his body and filling him up to the brim. He weakly rests his torso against Equius’ out of fatigue, his body taking in the remainder of the spillage and mating that Equius would need to finish up. 
    
    Fuck, that was good. Though nothing would come of having him fucked like this, he was still glad he could get him to treat him like this. He sits on the bed, his own bulge now worked up from the treatment of his front hole. Equius offers him a small sigh and thanks, rolling his shirt down, reaching for his shorts thrown off the side of the bed.


	2. gamquius pwp im tired dude


    That was fun enough. Sex didn't come without its own unwelcomed bodily reactions, namely in their unused sex organs, but that was to be expected. Equius muttered to himself quietly about how he'd be able to deal with the liquids dribbling down the insides of his thighs on his own. He had slipped himself back into his tanktop, assuming the other had been reclothing as well. The room eerily silent, in a few moments he noticed the purpleblood made no sounds at all, no shuffling of fabric to dress himself to leave, no noise indicating he'd returned to the mattress to sleep.
    
    
    
    — "..." —
    
    Movement ends the silence, Equius’ face was pressed into the sheets, bent over the side of the bed. A hand held a firm grip on his head, keeping his cheek weighted onto the surface, another hand pressing digits into the untouched wetness of his nook.  
    
    His body needed this, his body _craved_ it. A natural consequence of stimulating his bulge, the rest of his body followed suit in reacting to the built up libido. Gamzee worked his fingers in and out of his entrance, transitioning into massaging and rubbing directly against his walls, making audible lewd smacking noises of wet penetration. The muffled noises Equius made could easily be mistaken as pained, but both of them knew they were made of nothing but pleasure.  
    
    “You can’t leave me hanging, sib. Ain’t no justice in that. That goes for you and me, _both_.” Gamzee’s voice pierced the barrier between the outside and the thoughts within their heads, making what was on each of their minds known. A troll’s anatomy was inseparably connected. You couldn’t get away with pleasuring one organ without sparking a reaction in the other. Just as Equius was dripping with genetic material, Gamzee’s cock throbbed with arousal, primal instincts instructing him to breed.  
    
    The blueblood is flipped over onto the bed, Gamzee mounting it as well. He strokes himself off, leaking his first few drops of precum, the other’s accompanying liquids left on Gamzee's hand intermingling with his.  
    
    “You know what you’re supposed to do. You brought me here as much as I did to you.”  
    
    He allows himself the shortest of hazy moments to lift himself from his daze, shaking off the jarring sensation from the sudden change in their dynamic. Equius is the one pressing the other to the sheets now, hands on Gamzee’s shoulders and shakily lowering himself onto the other’s penis, definitely feeling Makara fill him up as he reaches the start of his womb. The displacement forces some liquid out onto both their thighs.  
    
    No words, just the unfiltered cries of arousal brought about by their second fornication. The mating continues with Equius stroking off his superior with his insides, trying not to lose it as he felt the other’s size become too much. His body temperature was slightly higher than Gamzee’s, his cool length inside him making Equius’ body his, ordained by their disparity in blood rank. Not that it ever didn’t belong to Gamzee. Everything was his call from the start.  
    
    His hands eventually make their way off Gamzee’s shoulders and onto the unoccupied area on the sheets above his torso, the riding through his isolated hip rolls growing in desperation, speed and force increasing. By that point either one of them could have finished, both of them were _that_ close. Gamzee’s forehead is damp with sweat, his panting illuminating his presence in the dark. He eventually pushes Equius off of him, sliding out of him and pinning him down by his wrists, the faint light of his eyes dripping orange into the blueblood’s line of sight. The stimulation stops, both of them recoiling from their sex and its abrupt cessation. Misty cold breath meeting in a cloud of mutual need.  
    
    Something needed to be said.  
    
    “Equius.” His coarse, heavy voice rang clear through the stillness of the room. Gamzee takes a thumb to the worked up troll below him and sweeps stray locks out of his face.  
    
    “I can get people pregnant but my other cells can’t be fertilized. For you, it’s vice versa. Your sperm cells aren’t whole, while your eggs are.”  
    
    “My body’s drawn to ones like yours. I know your body type. We’ve been taught this shit from day one.” His face is up so close against the lower blood’s face that he could feel and know his words on his breath.  
    
    “It’s our in nature to find each other, coded in our motherfucking DNA. To seek each other out. To need each other. To _reproduce_.”  
    
    He presses his member against the blueblood’s softly throbbing nook, grinding and rubbing up against the exterior. Equius’ eyes shut tight, biting his lower lip as both of them engaged in a deep inhale. The two wanted it, needed it. It was all a matter of saying the last words that need to be said.  
    
    “Equius. Have me inside of you. Let me use your body. We can mother them together; it doesn’t matter who carries them. You just need to be the one to start.” He’s positioning his dick right out of where it needed to be, his body begging to put it in. “Make our children. Let me do this.”  
    
    The heat was unbearable. Certain neurotransmitters, relentless hormones surged through his body. His mind was enfeebled, enamored with the need to reproduce. Overwhelming impulses took over his mind, flooding with instinct, thoughts clamoring to choke out the few words that would fuse the two together.  
    
    “I’m yours.”  
    
    Their reactions were instant. Their bodies melded together, the wet slapping of their hips wouldn’t end until they were guaranteed a successful clutch. Gamzee’s grip on his subordinate was tight enough to bruise. Equius’ tightness, warmth, all of it was enough to drive his senses insane. Equius whimpered pathetically under the other’s strength, taking the brunt of the cock in his pounding nook, quipping out various esteemed titles and terms of endearment, his reactions solidifying his role as a receiver, the _incubator_ in their breeding.  
    
    Their combined movements intensified the sensations between their bodies lost in coition. But it wasn’t going deep enough. Not enough feeling was shared between the both of them. They needed to have _more_.  
    
    “Fuck this.” Gamzee brought the breathless blueblood to the edge of the bed, standing and pressing himself in once more, holding the bottoming Equius’ leg to his torso, slinging the remainder of his leg over his shoulder. His bulge was flooded in wetness, able to thrust harder, deeper, taking in all his soft folds that threatened to tighten further with each spell of pulsing. His anatomy was pounded into forms it was never meant to take on, inundating his consciousness with the intoxicating bliss that was submitting completely to his superior. Equius fretted with pleasure, his upper body going limp, his fingers lightly grasping at the sheets for a false sense of support.  
    
    Gamzee pounds away mercilessly, flooding Equius’ vision with stars and making sick smiles cross both of their faces. Yet they both wanted more, setting no limits as to what they would do for even the slightest increase in feeling. They bite and grasp at each other on their way down off the bed, now assuming the indecent position of using the hard floor as their site for ending what they needed to.  
    
    Any sense of dignity befitting either of the highbloods was left far behind them, abandoning any semblance of restraint or modesty at the door. They could feel each other’s movements, the unmoving ground providing no give against the incessant ramming. Gamzee hammered away at the other’s nook, bulge pulsing and leaking plenty of material well before his actual climax. By this point Equius took his own member in hand, pumping, feeling desperate to just get it over with and cum already. Gamzee empties himself out into Equius, excess cum welling up and spilling out of him. No way in hell would he be able to hold all of that in; a mess is made of the floor and their legs. Thin streaks of blue make their way onto Gamzee’s abdomen, forcing every last bit of cum out of Equius’ bulge and nook, beating around Gamzee, eliciting the same reaction in the highblood.  
    
    Their bodies part when the aching releases finally stop, and not a moment sooner. Their mixed liquids pooled onto the ground, what could actually fit inside of Equius stayed to eventually have him fertilized and rear eggs. Gamzee circled the nigh expectant’s clitoris, another hand working his fingers in and out of the filled hole to bring about a few more orgasms, even if there wasn’t anything more to spill, so as to have his body naturally take in the fluids and direct them deeper where they would need to be. Equius is slightly seated up, knees propped up leaning back on his elbows for support, before he lets himself fall flat onto the floor out of exhaustion. Wrigglers were for later. Rest was now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna need to write Equius topping before this happened and ovi for after since I like verse/switch and egg stuff. Just have this multipager though. I get that what quadrant this is isn't clear. I don't really know if it's important enough for me to clarify, especially since I haven't actually assigned them to any in the first place.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing and this is literally my first work but I *squints @self* didn't control myself to not write it. feel free to comment whatever have fun. also i have no idea how to properly manipulate ao3's html and tabbing so sorry about this bullshit format lmao
> 
> edit: always proofread before submitting kids
> 
> edit 2: Well I'm writing this out of order. I wrote the second chapter, then this first one, then I'll probably write something to come after the second chapter. I didn't really proofread this so edits will be made after I end up reading this after it's posted. Again, bad habit, but I just want to throw it out there. Also I'm not tagging genders because that's irrelevant imo. I can project whatever genders I want on either of them, so can you, who gives a fuck.
> 
> edit 3: ok well i'll tell y'all that me writing these served what i intended for writing this to do: make me drop this ship. at least by a lot. so i don't really think i'm gonna ever write more chapters for this, definitely possible, but really don't get your hopes up. if i ever write anything on my own again it's probably gonna be equara because well that's my otp and all and that's what i'm most invested in right now. but even then i much prefer roleplaying to having to write a huge uninterrupted wall of text myself. it's fun to have someone talk to you and make jokes and give feedback regularly and frequently with while rping. which is not something that happens at all with me writing chapter fics! anyway that's a lot more info than you needed, it's safe to assume this work is discontinued.


End file.
